


Mother To Us All

by Isaac_Kran



Series: Mother, Father and Child [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot about these tags my bad, I think it is anyways, not much else I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/pseuds/Isaac_Kran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loved Fridays. It was the end of the week, the next day he could sleep in if he so desired.</p>
<p>This particular Friday, however, was just not Jack’s day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother To Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I love my brain, cause in my head, this was around 500 words, but when I started typing, this got shot out!  
> Planned this for mother's day, but I hope you enjoy it all the same :D
> 
> P.S: this was my attempt at using 'smart people' words instead of just 'said' all the time. I would love to know how I did ;)
> 
> Also! Should we keep the Lindsay tag as 'Tuggey'? or are we gonna change it to Jones now?

Jack loved Fridays. It was the end of the week, the next day he could sleep in if he so desired, enjoying it with his loving wife. He could even be a bit lazy at work on Fridays, as there wasn't as much to record on those days, though he did occasionally edit an extra video so that it was ready next week. If he felt extra lazy, he would play that one game he was looking forward to playing when he got home, without having to record it (of course, he recorded it anyways). 

This particular Friday, however, was just not Jack’s day.

\-----

Kerry, Kdin and Ray were the first on his list of causes for his bad day, as Kerry and Kdin beat frisbee to the punch and accidentally tripped Caleb outside the building before work even started. A quick trip to the hospital (Jack drove, having just entered the parking lot as the event took place), and a ‘welcome back Caleb’ from the doctors, and the boy was in crutches.

“Sorry for all the trouble Jack.” Caleb apologized.

“Don’t even worry about it, I’m just glad to see you’re alright.” Jack patted his back, sharing a short smile with the boy as they both returned to the office. He couldn't be angry at him for something he didn't cause.

The same couldn't be said about the other boys.

“Am I gonna be doing next week’s AHWU again!?” Ray whined as he got the the office, not having seen what happened earlier that day. “God damn Caleb, stop hurting yourself!”

“It wasn't my fault this time! Kdin and Kerry tripped me!” Caleb responded, doing his best to defend himself in this situation.

Kdin piped in from his desk in the other room, “It was an accident, and we already said sorry!”

_It’s too early for this shit…_ Jack internally groaned as he decided it was time to stop the argument before it went any further.

“Alright guys, that’s enough, get to work already!” He ordered, seeing as Geoff had yet to arrive, it left him in charge until then.

\-----

Michael and Lindsay were next, as they decided it was a great idea to record another behind the scenes of one of his infamous ‘Rage Quit’ videos the previous day, only to have Michael get a little too into his ‘rage’ persona, and smash Jack's microphone to pieces as he bashed it on the ground.

“Sorry Jack, we didn't mean to” the couple looked up at him dolefully.

Jack sighed, “No it’s fine, I’ll ask Gus if I can borrow one of the podcast set’s mics for today.” Giving them a gentle smile, “Just, try not to do it again, alright?”

“Thanks Jack.” They replied in unison, smiling right back at him.

\-----

Geoff, unfortunately, ended up not helping brighten his day, in the sense that he ended up staying home because he got sick.

“He did tell me to tell you that he’s sorry, Jack” Gavin told him as he relayed the news to him.

“That’s alright, luckily none of today’s recordings involve him, so that’s something. I just hope he gets better.” Jack responded as he pulled out his phone to send a ‘Get better soon, asshole’ to his friend.

“You and me both,” Ryan chuckled from behind him, “I don’t want to end up being the guy he calls to pick up this brat.” ruffling Gavin’s hair in the process.

Gavin squawked, “Ryan you pleb! It took me forever to get my hair right!” Causing the older man to continue his abuse on the brit’s (in Jack’s opinion, utterly uncontrollable) hair, laughing as he did so. Jack joined in on the laughter. _Alright, so some things aren't too bad today._

“Okay, now that everyone who isn't sick is here, lets get some recording started guys!” Jack ordered in his calm voice, hoping today would end on a good note.

\-----

That ended up not happening as they got to the last recording of the day. It involved everyone in the office, with Lindsay and Caleb offering to record some behind the scenes. Setting up the game was an hour long process: it was some new city simulation game for steam that only Kdin heard about, and he was taking the role of ‘leader’ for this one. Jack was immensely grateful that Ryan and Kdin weren't sick today, or it would have never even begun.

Of course, problems occurred throughout the whole game. They had to restart recording 2 times because their server of the game had some vendetta against them and crashed; Ray’s footage of the game spanned a whopping 5 minutes and 27 seconds; and Ray destroyed half of what everyone else was working on (not really a problem, but just something that got everyone else pissed). 

What finally broke the last straw, was when Gavin, in all his infinite wisdom, accidentally knocked Jack’s screen over when he launched himself onto Kdin in an attempt to stop him from winning, leaving a crack right down the middle of the thing.

“Gavin, what the fuck!” Jack boomed as he stared at the now broken screen, his sudden outburst causing the room to go silent.

“S-sorry Jack…” Gavin started, staring wide eyed at the gent, “It was an accident.”

Jack shook his head in frustration, “I think I've had enough off all the ‘accidents’ we've had today; there’s only so much I can handle guys!”

“Jack-” Ryan walked up to the man with concern in his voice.

“Don’t even start Ryan,” Jack sighed as he re-positioned his now broken screen, stopped his recording and shut the rest of his equipment off, “I think I'm done for the day, see you all on Monday.” He grunted as he grabbed his things and rushed past the group, ignoring all the mixed looks of fear and concern they gave him.

\-----

It was pretty late when he got home, so he was surprised to see that the lights weren't on in his house: usually an indication of Caiti being home. 

"I'm home." He said, loud enough that anyone in the house would hear.

When he received no response, not even from their dog, he called again, "Caiti, are you home?"

He reached the bedroom, thinking she's probably fallen asleep with Emma again... and was sadly mistaken, seeing a note left on the bed. He picked it up (and he would deny the slight panic if the guys ever asked) and read the words written on the paper.

_Hey Jack. I think you forgot to charge your phone again, so expect a few messages from me._  
Anyways, we already talked about it, but I left for Sydney to celebrate mother's day with my mom  
this year (brought Emma with me). Flight was at 3:15, so I'll probably be recovering from jet lag  
by the time you read this. I hope you had a good day today, and I'll see you when I get home on  
Monday. Well, I guess it will actually be Sunday for you guys. 

_All my love, Caiti_

He released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as the relief rushed through his body, knowing she was fine. 

_I can't believe I forgot she left today. Oh, guess I should plug my phone in and check the messages I missed._

When he plugged in and turned on his phone, he was welcomed by 3 messages from Caiti, all repeating what she wrote on the note. He was also welcomed by 15 messages from his co-workers, half of them from Gavin continuously apologizing for his accident (and from the way the last one looked, he decided to get drunk), and 5 voice mails from Geoff. 

_-Hey asshole, you're boss speaking here. Gavin didn't even come to say hi to us when he got home, and from the texts I received from both Lindsay and Ryan, I'm guessing it's something you did. Call me._

_-I’m going to check on Gavin, he didn't pick up when I called him, and didn't even reply to my text. Call me._

_-Gavin’s not even responding to me saying hi, but I can hear him through his door. What the fuck did you do? Call me asshole._

_-So, just got a call from Caleb, and he told me that you've apparently not had the best of days? Told me that you had to deal with a bunch of shit? And something about him guessing Gavin was the last straw? Seriously, call me, call anyone, talk to us dude!_

_-You know what? Fine, be that way asshole, I've got more important matters to deal with. See you on Monday._

By the time he had listen to the last call, Jack was trembling. _Gavin didn't even stop to say hi to him? Well he’s obviously not drunk..._

“God dammit Jack, you’re such a dumbass…” 

He started by sending out replies to the texts the group had sent him, and noticing just how worried their texts looked. He did try and phone Gavin, though he wasn't surprised that it went to voice mail. The last thing he did, was phone Geoff.

‘Well hello Jack, it’s so nice to hear from you again!’ Geoff started, coating his words with so much cheer that it made Jack cringe, ‘Wonderful that you finally decided to call me after my fifth call.’

“Yeah, sorry about that Geoff, the battery died earlier, and I-” Jack began, but was cut off by the other man on the line.

‘Alright, well that explains why you decided to be a complete prick and ignore everybody.’ Geoff’s words returning to his normal tone, ‘Seriously dude, Caleb told me everything that happened, so I get why you would explode, but what the fuck?’

“Sorry Geoff, I didn't really think I would explode, but,” He sighed, “I guess today just pulled my strings the wrong way, and I just got angry having to be the one to fix it all.”

‘Well, you still aren't in the clear yet, I managed to get Gavin to come out of his room, and he might be sitting beside me, and I might have my phone on speaker right now.’

‘...H-hi Jack...’ He heard Gavin whisper out, ‘I’m sorry abou-’

“Stop apologizing Gavin, you sent enough texts to get that point across.” Jack said, interrupting Gavin mid sentence. “If anything, I should be the one who’s sorry. You ended up being the target of all my pent up anger and stress from today, and I just hope you know that it wasn't just you breaking my screen that made me explode like that.”

‘But...’ Gavin tried to speak.

“No buts. I didn't think you would end up being so shaken up that you would ignore Geoff when you got home, I’m so sorry Gavin, could you ever forgive me?”

He heard a small chuckle on the other end before the brit finally responded, ‘Of course I forgive you, Jack! What I want to know is if you forgive me? I mean, I did break your screen…’

“I forgive you Gavin, just… next time you decide to stop someone by leaping at them, leap on Geoff or Ray, alright?” He smiled as he heard a short ‘Hey! No way asshole!’ from Geoff and began to laugh.

‘Hmmm, I think we can come to an agreement there.’ Gavin answered, joining in the laughter, ‘So, I guess we’re good now?’

“Yeah, we’re good Gavin, I’ll see you on Monday, have a good night.”

‘Night Jack.’ Gavin ended as he heard shuffling and suddenly it was only Geoff on the line.

‘So Gavin probably went back to his room, but Jack, thanks for fixing up... whatever this was.’ Geoff said gratefully.

“Well, I’m just glad I didn't realize what happened too late… well I guess I did, but I’m glad it didn't end badly. So see you on Monday?”

‘Yeah I’ll see you on Monday, goodnight Jack.’ Geoff answered, ending the call right after.

“Heh, good night Geoff”

\-----

The weekend flew by for Jack, but he was relaxed the whole time. He lounged around all day on saturday, and on sunday when Caiti returned, they both went to visit his mother, though he could tell that his wife was tired from her previous flight, as she was asleep the whole way there.

And now it was Monday, and he was happy to be heading for the place he worked, but was equally as upset, as he remembered he forgot to give the podcast mic back, and that he still has a broken screen; he’ll need to find a new one, and soon.

So he trudged his way across the parking lot to the entrance of Studio 5, entering the building and greeting everyone he met on the way to the achievement hunter office, though he was slightly curious as to why they were giggling at him.

\-----

He realized why they were giggling as soon as he stepped foot in the room.

“Happy mothers day!”

In front of him was Kdin, Kerry, Caleb, and Ray, holding up a very big sign that had ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ written on it. Michael and Lindsay were beside them, holding a box, but Jack couldn't tell what it was because they had their hands covering the words. Ryan was on the couch, and Gavin and Geoff were just behind the couch.

“What the fuck is all this?” He questioned, unable to hold the giant grin spread across his face.

“Well,” Michael began, “This is a new microphone, for the one I broke on Thursday.”

“Hope you like it.” Lindsay said, handing the box over.

“Well, thanks guys!” Jack chuckled, “But that doesn't explain the mother’s day sign.”

“Oh that. We know it was yesterday, but go to your desk, and it will make sense.” Geoff said plainly.

Jack began walking over to his desk, and what he saw made him let out a small gasp. Turning to everyone else, he asked, “Are you guys being serious right now?” before returning to stare at the brand new screen on his desk; it was the newest model, having just come out on Thursday, and it was one that Jack was looking into getting for himself. “Seriously guys, I don’t know what I did to deserve this, especially with how I acted on Friday.”

“Why don’t you read the card you dope!” Gavin suggested behind him, causing Jack to pick up and inspect the card laying on his keyboard. It wasn't anything over the top, which honestly surprised him knowing the people he worked with. He could tell this was a handmade card, if the bright pink paper and the slightly crooked ‘To Jack’ on the front of the card were any indication. 

But the greatest part of the card was the inside of the card: On top of the ‘Happy Mothers Day’, he noticed that everyone had signed it, but they each wrote something as well. Having read them all, he walked up to Gavin and Geoff, and hugged them tightly. “Thanks guys, and yes Geoff, they are indeed crazy.” releasing the hug, he repeated the action with the rest of them, starting with Ryan, “I’ll try to remember that, Ryan”, Lindsay and Michael, “I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon Lindsay.” Chuckling as Michael gave Lindsay a questioning look _I’m guessing he didn't read what she wrote_ continuing next to Ray and Caleb, “Glad you healed up faster than normal Caleb, and Ray, you lazy bastard.” 

“You know me! Always the lazy one!” “Well it was just a small one this time around.” They replied at the same time. He finished his hugs off with Kerry and Kdin, “Thanks, just please, don’t fool around in the parking lot next time alright?”

“Okay Mom!” They playfully replied.

“Alright, now that ‘mom’ is done with all the love, how bout you listen to ‘dad’ and get the fuck to work.” Geoff ordered, offering a mock surprise as the ‘kids’ all replied “Nope!” and ran to their desks laughing. “Assholes” he muttered, but aimed a warm smile to all of them as he sat down at his own desk.

Jack sighed happily as he soon joined the group and sat at his own desk, “So what’s the plan for today Geoff?”

\-----

_Thanks for always helping me out when I need it! And for being patient with all of us!_ _-Kdin_

_You’re always here when we need you, you know that? Thanks for driving Caleb to the hospital by the way._ _-Kerry_

_I’m really glad we have someone like you in this room to hold us together. Can’t imagine how many bruises everyone would have if you weren’t here. By the way, I can still do AHWU today._ _-Caleb_

_Sweet! That means I won’t have to do anything important in AHWU! Oh right, the card. Thanks for everything you do for us Jack._ _-Ray_

_Since I came here from New Jersey, you’ve helped me out the entire time, whether it was letting me live with you, or calming me down with your calm voice. Thanks a lot._ _-Michael_

_Hey! Don’t be stealing my man Jack! He only has eyes for me, got it? Haha, seriously, thanks for being so wonderful to everyone of us._ _-Lindsay_

_Thanks for all the hard work you do. And don’t forget, your ‘big brother’ is here to help whenever you need it._ _-Ryan_

_Our kids are crazy, but I’m glad I get to handle them with you, bud!_ _-Geoff_

_Jack, you may be just as crazy as the rest of us, and probably have more grey hairs than my grandmother after having to deal with us all these years, but you always remember to come back down to earth, dragging the rest of us down with you just so we don’t fly off. Thanks for being the Mother to us all._ _-Gavin_


End file.
